Drabbling on about Channy
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: Just a series oflittle Channy drabbles based off of a random word i choose. I sadly own nothing! Better than description, i swear!
1. Pizza

_**Me: This is a series of multiple drabbles for Channy. I LOVE LOVE LOVE Channy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Anything else you want to say?**_

_**Me: I own SWAC?**_

_**Disclaimer: No….**_

_**Me: I may not own SWAC?**_

_**Disclaimer: Closer, but not quite.**_

_**Me: I don't own SWAC?**_

_**Disclaimer: CORRECT! You get a virtual cookie! **_

_**Me: (Eats virtual cookie) I do not own anything!**_

**Pizza**

Chad Dylan Cooper had always disliked pizza, even as a small child he much preferred filet minion. Sonny Munroe on the other hand had grown up with a love of pizza, an obsession with it almost. One day Sonny was sitting in the cafeteria at the studio all alone, eating a slice of pizza, when her boyfriend of two weeks approached her table.

"What are ya doin' m'lady?" Chad asked as he seated himself next to her.

"Just eating a slice of pizza, want a bite?" Sonny asked with innocence written across her face, little did she know that Chad hated pizza more than any food in the world.

"No!" Chad yelled as he hopped up out of his chair, "I mean no thanks."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Chad said with a grimace as he watched his girlfriend take a bite out of the pizza.

Sonny, seeing his grimace, leaned towards her boyfriend offering him a kiss. Chad looked like a deer in the headlights, not knowing whether or not to kiss his girlfriend. Chad, deciding that refusal would land him in trouble, leant in and met Sonny halfway. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, one tainted with a hint of pizza and of love.

Chad would never say he hated pizza again.

_**Me: So, what do you think?**_

_**Reviewer: That stunk.**_

_**Me: *gasp* It did not! Alright, maybe a little bit. I promise it will get better!**_

_**Reviewer: Right…**_

_**Me: It will, I promise! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Shoes

_**Me: PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STUFF, WOO!**_

_**Disclaimer: Calm down, now please just say what you need to say and carry on with your drabbling.**_

_**Me: )-: but I'm excited about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I know, but please just continue with the drabbling.**_

_**Me: Fine, I don't own anything!**_

**Shoes**

"Chad, I can't believe you spilled ketchup all over my new heels!" Sonny shouted as she entered her dressing room.

"I'm sorry Sonshine, I honestly didn't mean too." Chad said with a nervous look on his face. Chad hated the fact that Sonny was able to make him, the great Chad Dylan Cooper, feel guilty.

"Chad, these are my brand new Dolce & Gabana heels! Do you even understand what that means?"

"Uh, no."

"Chad! It means that I am going to kill you for ruining them!" Sonny said as she menacingly stepped toward him.

"I'll buy you new ones, I swear!" Chad said as he took a step back and collided with the wall.

"Fine, you and I will go shopping for a new pair tomorrow." Sonny said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Aww, do we really have to Sonshine?"

"If you want to live, then yes."

"I definitely want to live, so I guess I'm in. Can I take you shopping for a new dress too?" Chad asked with a small smile.

"What? Why?" Sonny said with a curious look on her face.

"Because Munroe, you'll need one for the wedding." Chad said with a huge smile as he got down on one knee, "Sonny Munroe will you marry me?"


	3. Cinderella

_**Disclaimer: Hello, the author is temporarily unavailable at the moment, please leave a message.**_

_**Me: (Bound in Chair) Hmph, help, hmph, me.**_

_**Disclaimer: NEVER! You shall never write these drabbles again! I shall be in control of Sonny and Chad's fate, mwahaha!**_

_**Me: (Frees self) No, I am in charge of Channy's fate! Well, not really because I don't own SWAC**_

**Cinderella**

"Hey Blondie, have you seen Sonny?" Chad asked as he entered his girlfriend and her cast mate's dressing room.

"Ever heard of knocking Pooper? Why should I know where Sonny is, I've been spending time with my other best friend all day." Tawni replied with a smile toward her reflection.

"Yeah, I'm sure even she gets sick of you." Chad said with an eye roll directed toward Tawni.

"Oh shut up Pooper, did you try the cafeteria yet?"

"No, I guess I'll go over there." Chad said as he exited the room and walked toward the cafeteria. He entered the cafeteria and saw Sonny talking with another guy. Chad felt something he had never felt before, jealousy, as he walked toward Sonny.

"… And so then Cinderella, otherwise known as Cindy in the sketch, starts criticizing Snowy's outfit and they get into a fight and so—" Sonny was cut off by Chad pressing his lips to her own.

"Hey Sonshine, just wanted to see how your day has been." Chad said in a husky voice that sent shivers up and down Sonny's spine.

"Uh, it was, um, good." Sonny stammered out.

"Well that's good, see ya later m'Cinderella." Chad said as he exited the cafeteria.


	4. Tears

_**Me: I'm tired so I'm just gonna say it now, I don't own anything!**_

**Tears**

Sonny Munroe was one of the happiest people that Chad Dylan Cooper had ever met, so when he saw her cry for the first time he was in shock. Sonny had been in her dressing room when Chad had caught her crying. He had opened the door just enough to see her and hear her rather well. Sonny was sitting in a chair and she held her face in her hands while she letting out gentle sobs. Chad had never seen her cry before, not even when he teased her and her cast or when she slipped and fell in the cafeteria. The reason being, Sonny was supposed to be sunny, she wasn't supposed to cry and yet here she sat before Chad bawling her eyes out. Chad looked on in pain as he watched her tears fall from her eyes and realized that there was very little he could do about it. He watched as Sonny's sobs ceased and she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. Chad slipped away from his hiding place and when back to Makenzie falls. Little did he know that the tears she had been crying were for him.


	5. Different

_**Me: I own nothing!**_

**Different**

Chad Dylan Cooper was different and Sonny Munroe had always known that. In the beginning, when they first met, she sensed something different about him than any other guy she had ever met. He was an oddity in her mind, the only person to ever give her butterflies by arguing with her, and she was an oddity in his. Caring, Chad had only ever felt the feeling with Sonny Munroe. As most people knew, Chad wasn't the most caring person in the world but Sonny changed that. She made him care about others, though he mostly cared for her. Sonny and Chad were both different, both strange in their own ways, and yet that's what made them similar.


	6. Song

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

Song

Honestly, Sonny Monroe could barely stand a day without her ipod near her. Sonny loved music and so a day without her ipod was torture. Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper being the opposite of Sonny could hardly stand music. He only liked select songs and even those he would tire of quickly. So no one would ever think that they would see the day when Sonny Munroe "The Good Girl of Hollywood" and Chad Dylan Cooper "Hollywood's Bad Boy" went for a drive and sang Party In The USA at the top of their lungs.


End file.
